A Snake's pit or a Lion's life?
by laurennjenks
Summary: Sequel to 'A snake in a lion's den, or should it be the other way around' (Recommend you reading at least the last chapter). Pyxis Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor during her first year, she gained acceptance and friends, but can a dark prophecy ruin her life forever? Will she betray her blood or save her friends? Rated for language and possible suggestive scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: wooo! the sequel! Thank you to all those still following Pyxis' story, and i promise this one will be more exciting than ever! It may be slightly slow burning/ teenage drama at the beginning but it will get towards the prophecy bit of the story i promise!**

Lucian Vaisey pushed his trolley through the gate at platform 9 ¾. His mother followed behind him. As he stepped onto the platform, he noticed a head of long platinum blonde hair. He said his goodbyes to his mother and ran up behind the girl, picking her up and spinning her around. He put her down and she turned around and laughed. She playfully hit him and kissed him tenderly.

'Luc! Please stop scaring me! I didn't know who had picked me up then.' She laughed.

'What? I can't be happy and pick my girlfriend up when I see her?' he teased.

Lucian turned his attention to the boy standing next to them. They gave each other a one-armed hug.

'Lucian! Congrats on getting made prefect man!'

'Thanks Ez. Can't actually believe they made me prefect though.' They all laughed.

'How come you didn't get a badge Pyx? We could have done duty together.'

'Mmm, wouldn't that be nice. Think my pranking put me in a little too many detentions though.'

'So what's the big returning-to-Hogwarts prank this year then?' Ezra smirked.

'You know I can't tell you that.'

'Yeah, yeah, you marauders with your surprise pranks. Speaking of..'

The trio turned around to see the Potter- Weasley clan pulling their trunks on to the train. Pyxis turned back around and smiled.

'Go on, I know you want to get back to them. I've got prefect duty anyways. I'll catch up with you later on.' Lucian sighed. Pyxis grinned and planted a kiss on his lips.

Down the platform, James saw Pyxis kissing her boyfriend. He felt the urge to go over and break Lucian Vaisey's face. They had been dating for a few months, but he still felt like he needed to protect Pyxis, she was his best friend after all. He said goodbye to his parents, with a promise to look after his little sister and got on the train. They found an empty compartment. James, Fred, Dominique, Rose, Hugo, Albus and Lily all squashed in. Not a minute later, the compartment door slid open to reveal Pyxis. James jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.

'Hey everyone!' There was a flurry of replies. Pyxis hugged Dominique and gave Fred's shoulder and affectionate squeeze.

'Right, out.' James commanded his younger family members.

'James, come on! It's not fair!' groaned Hugo.

'Marauder business to discuss. Now out!' He commanded once again.

With a lot of complaining and a punch on James' shoulder by Lily, they all filed out of the compartment.

'Albus, my brother's looking for you!' Pyxis called. Albus nodded and walked towards the Slytherin end of the train.

'Actually, I've got to go sit with the prefects for a bit, can we talk later?' Dom asked.

'Yeah sure, I just wanted them to leave.' James replied with a chuckle.

Pyxis sat down and put her legs over James' lap. They all sat there contentedly, talking about various topics including the upcoming Quidditch season. When they were about halfway through their journey, Dominique returned. She sat down with a huff.

'I had to patrol the train for a bit. I swear when we were first year we were never as bad as the new lot. I had to help a group of them because their friend gave them all canary creams!'

'I bet that was fowl to clean up.' Joked Fred. They all groaned.

'Fred you are the worst at puns.' stated Pyxis.

'I prefer to think that I'm the best at bad puns.' Fred said with a wink.  
Dominique took a seat next to Fred and he drew the curtains of the compartment.

'Right then, lets get down to business.'

The four of them spent the next twenty minutes discussing their first big prank of the year. When they were interrupted by the door sliding open.

'There you are, been up and down the train twice. Didn't think to check this compartment, I was afraid I'd be walking in on something. Why are the curtains shut?'

'Hey Luc.' Pyxis stood up and kissed his cheek. 'We were discussing important business.'

'Oh.'  
There was an awkward silence. Lucian could practically feel the cold look he was getting from James Potter.

'So..umm.. Shall we go down to my compartment then Pyx?'

Pyxis glanced at James.

'Well I have a few things to finish up here, and then I'll come find you, that okay? Won't take more than five minutes.' Pyxis said brightly.

'Uh, yeah, sure.' Responded Lucian dejectedly. As he left the compartment, he saw Potter looking at Pyxis, a broad smile now etched on his face.

Not five minutes, but half an hour later Pyxis wandered up the train to Lucian, Ezra and their fellow Slytherin's compartment. She pulled open the door and sat next to Lucian. She kissed him tenderly.

'Sorry I took so long Luc, we had to even out some of the finer details.'

'It's okay.' He smiled. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer.  
They all talked for the rest of the journey. She liked the Slytherin boys, she had grown up knowing most of them, and so she saw past the scary bravado that everyone else saw. She had become good friends with some of them since her first year, especially Alec Avery, who was on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

'So, can we ask about the Marauder back-to-school prank?' asked Alec.

'No, you cannot. It's a big secret, very hush hush.' Replied Pyxis, smirking.

'Not even a heads up about the targets?' Alec said in the most innocent voice possible.

'No, Alec. I am not revealing a single detail of our plans.'  
They all laughed. The train was slowing down.

'Best get a move on then.' Said Ezra.  
They all trudged out onto the platform and walked towards the carriages. As they got there, Pyxis saw the rest of the marauders waiting for her in a nearby carriage.

'So I guess you're going with them then?' pouted Lucian.  
Pyxis smirked.

'Don't get jealous now dear.'  
She kissed him deeply, leaving a dazed smile on his face. She winked and jogged over to James and the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's a small chapter, but here's the back-to-hogwarts prank!**

The next morning, the four marauders were huddled together at breakfast grinning excitedly. They kept glancing at the teacher's table. Dominique was ticking off a list of teachers that had arrived.

'Almost all of them are here, Fred are you sure you put the right potions in the right goblets?' asked Pyxis nervously.

'Yes Pyx, you've asked me that at least a dozen times since I snuck back from the kitchen last night.'

'Mcgonagall's arrived, that's all of them.' Whispered James quickly.  
The four of them took turns watching each of the staff member drink from their goblets. They all shared a wicked grin.

'And what's going on here?'

Eoghan Finnigan, now in his final year had walked over to them, with Jack Ashford following closely behind. Dominique scrambled to scrunch up the list of teacher's names and stuffed it into her pocket.

'Nothing.' Said Pyxis innocently. 'Congratulations on getting captain Eoghan! Knew you would.'

'Yeah yeah, that change of subject wasn't so subtle Malfoy. I expect the results to be very entertaining.' He winked and walked out of the entrance hall.

'Come on, lets get to the greenhouses.' James said, getting up.

There were about halfway through their Herbology lesson.

'How long left?' Fred whispered.  
Pyxis grabbed James' wrist to look at his watch.

'Two minutes.' They all held in a giggle, but their whispering didn't go unnoticed by some of the Slytherins. Lucian Vaisey gave Pyxis an odd look. She smirked back at him ans shrugged. They continued to examine the plant root in front of them. James glanced at his watch again.

'It's time, it should be taking effect soon.' He said excitedly.  
They all counted down.

'10..9..8..7..6.. 5..'

'4' murmured Fred.

'3' breathed Dominique

'2' uttered Pyxis.

'1' said James, with finality in his voice.  
At that moment, Professor Longbottom stopped slicing a root up and began throwing his arms and moving his feet.

'What is going on?' he exclaimed as began salsa dancing around the room. Everyone was in hysterics, rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs for support.

'Potter, Malfoy, and Weasleys, what have you done?' asked the Professor, horrified.

'Sorry Neville! Doesn't wear off for another hour!' James managed to choke out, gasping for air.

'I suggest you go to the headmistresses.' Said Professor Longbottom, a slight smile forming on his face and he shook his head, the only part of his body he was now in control of.

'Think she's a bit busy aswell.' Laughed Fred.  
Professor Longbottom dismissed the class to an early lunch.

'Potter! Malfoy! Weasley and Wealsey!' they heard headmistress Mcgonagall screech.  
They stopped dead in their tracks in the entrance hall.

'How dare you!' she screamed. 'Every single teacher in this building has some sort of ailment and don't even think about denying it was you.' The four kept a straight face.

'Detention for the next three Saturdays.' She said angrily, marching off to her office.  
From the corner of the room, Filch shook his fist angrily at the Gryffindors, spitting out random pieces of love poetry, which earned another round of laughter from everyone present. As it turned out, majority of the teachers had let their classes go to lunch early in the face of their personal crises, so the great hall was full. As the marauders entered the hall, everyone started clapping wildly and cheering. They all bowed. A few people came up to them.

'Trelawney doing cartwheels, priceless!'

'-and when slughorn started belting out some Celestina Warbeck song, oh my god, I thought I was going to die from the laughter.'

They took their places at Gryffindor table. From across the room, Pyxis saw Ezra and some of the Slytherin boys raise their goblets to them, she nodded graciously.  
Three weeks of detention? It was so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry i've not be so motivated with writing the early chapters, not much going on yet, so it's a little slow burning, more to do with Pyxis' love life more than anything! I promise it will get interesting soon!

Pyxis quickly got back into her routine at Hogwarts, except for the fact she had to find time to spend with Lucian in between Quidditch practice, lessons, marauder stuff and detentions.

She was laying in the prefect common room with Lucian, cuddled into his shoulder. Pyxis suddenly got up and reached for her bag.

'Where are you going?' Lucian asked confused.

'Eoghan is holding Qudditch trials for a few new positions this year.'

'Do you have to be there? You're already on the team.'

'Which is why I have to be there, we have to pick the right people if we want to keep

the cup, and I'm not leaving it to Eoghan, Jack and Jamie.'

'Don't you spend enough time with James, I barely get to see you between classes as it is.' pouted Lucian, trying to pull Pyxis back onto his lap.  
Pyxis obliged and straddled his lap, giving him a deep kiss. She pulled back and gave him another quick kiss before picking up her bag and flouncing out of the room.  
Lucian groaned to himself. Pyxis was definitely a tease. He sighed to himself, wondering if Pyxis would ever ditch James and the other marauders to spend time with him. Probably not.

Down on the Quidditch pitch, trials were already in full swing. Pyxis quickly tied her hair back into a ponytail and ran across to where her team members stood.

'What time do you call this Malfoy?' asked Eoghan, raising an eyebrow.

'I call it quarter to seven, why?'

'And I said you were meant to be here for half six if I recall correctly? What were you doing?' smirked Eoghan.

'I was busy.' Mumbled Pyxis in response.

'Mhm. Busy getting freaky with a certain Slytherin probably.'  
Pyxis went bright red. A spark of rage seemed to well up in James' stomach at the very thought of Vaisey touching Pyxis. James debated whether to go find Vaisey and curse his fingers off or to stay at the trials with Pyxis. He opted for the latter.

'Fuck off Eoghan.' Said Pyxis in a loud voice, which caused a group of second years to look over and frown.

'Is that any way to talk to your captain?' he responded in a dramatic voice.  
The four of them laughed. Of all of last year's team, there were only four veterans remaining. Eoghan was keeper and captain and Jack and James were still chasers. They needed to find two new beaters and a chaser.

'We're doing chasers at the minute, and there are plenty to put to the test.' James grinned wickedly.

After the trials, which had gone on for a few more hours than it should have due to the amount of try-outs, the three new positions on the Gryffindor team had been filled. Ricky Kelly, a sixth year muggleborn was one of the new beaters and Sofia Boot, a fourth year was the new chaser. The last position was filled by a somewhat surprisingly good Roxanne Weasley, only in her fourth year.

'It must run in the blood.' Eoghan had exclaimed.

The Gryffindor team trained three times a week. Being captain had brought out a serious side of Eoghan. He would make the whole team to drills and manouvers until the only thing that they could do was trudge up to their dormitories and pass out on the bed. He was also making them study tactic diagrams in between practice. Finally, the days of the first match came around. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. The Gyrffindors were all in high spirits as they did a warm up lap around the pitch. The game ended after ten minutes. The Chasers had flown rings around their Hufflepuff counterparts and Roxanne had hit a particularly well-aimed bludger at the Hufflepuff seeker, giving Pyxis the opportunity to swipe the snitch from right under his nose. Gryffindor had annihilated the Hufflepuff team 190-10. The Gryffindor team showered and walked towards the castle.

'Pyxis!'

The team turned around to find Lucian Vaisey jogging to catch up. James rolled his eyes. Lucian greeted everyone as he grabbed his girlfriend's hands and started walking along with the group.

'So, do you want to do something this afternoon?'

'Umm, well, we're having an afterparty at seven.' Said Pyxis, cautiously glancing around at her team.

'And if I can have you back by then?'

'Of course.'  
The team parted ways as Pyxis left them to go up to the prefect common room with Lucian.

'So are your lot going to the Christmas party?'

'Of course, when have you known Gryffindors to miss an opportunity to dance around and get a bit tipsy?'

'Good, I cant wait to get you under that mistletoe.'  
Lucian wrapped his arms around Pxyis' waist as they entered the common room, glancing around quickly to see if it was empty. Pyxis smiled up at him as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. She ran one hand through his hair at the base of his head and pulled his lips down to hers. Lucian automatically brought one hand up to cup her face as their mouths clashed. Pyxis nibbled on his lip slightly and he groaned, pulling her closer to his body. She pulled back, leaving him breathless. He picked her up and put her down gently on the sofa, leaning over her and recapturing her mouth. They continued like this for a while, their kisses becoming more needy. Pyxis pushed Lucian back suddenly and looked down at her watch.

'Ten to seven, sorry Luc.'

'Stay longer.' He breathed before planting kisses and sucking her skin just below her jaw.

'No Luc, I have a party to get to.' She giggled.  
Lucian huffed and got up. Pyxis crossed over to a mirror hanging on the wall next to the door and straightened her clothes up. Lucian came up behind her and threw is around around her hips, kissing behind her ears.

'Sure I can't make you stay?' he said, trying to put on his most seductive voice. Pyxis raised her eyebrows and smirked at him in the mirror. Lucian exhaled and dropped his arms.

'Come on then, I'll walk you to Gryffindor tower at least.'

The pair exited the common room and Lucian slung his arms over Pyxis' shoulders as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower. Just as they reached the portrait, it swung forward, revealing James and Eoghan doubled over laughing. As soon as they saw Pyxis they ran over and put her on their shoulders. Pyxis joined in on the laughter as Lucian just stood there and watched as they began to carry his girlfriend back through the portrait.

'Thanks for the delivery Vaisey.' Shouted Eoghan. Pyxis looked back at Lucian, blowing him a kiss before the portrait swung shut.

Lucian stood there for a full minute. Gryffindors were weird, so friendly and touchy-feely with each other. It bothered him slightly that Pyxis was like that around other boys. He turned around and walked down the staircase. That was just Pyxis' nature. She was like that with everyone, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another little one. More teenage antics. slowburning i know. Thank you to my wonderful viewers/followers! Thank you to my reviewer! PLEASE REVIEW! :* **

They girls of Gryffindor tower were getting ready for the unofficial Christmas party. The Christmas party took place on the last Friday before term broke up for Christmas in the room of requirement. Every student from every house was invited, providing you were in fourth year and above. Older students would pitch in to get cocktail drinks and students were allowed to perform their own music on stage. It was always one of the highlights of the year. Dominique was standing in the mirror of her dormitory putting on lip-gloss. She was wearing stonewashed high waisted jeans and a white long-sleeved crop top. There was a light tap at the door. Dominique crossed the room and opened it. Fred and James walked past Dominique and sat on her bed. Fred was wearing jeans and a black buttoned-up shirt and James was wearing jeans and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a waist coat.

'How did you manage to get up the stairs?' asked Dominique suspiciously.

'Had one of the girls stand on it so we could walk up.' Fred said, shrugging. 'We were tired of waiting for you two.'

'Yeah, how on earth does it take you so long to get ready? Where is Pyxis anyways?' James asked.

'Here' a voice called from the bathroom door. A clicking of heels revealed Pyxis in the doorway.

'What do you think?'  
Pyxis was wearing a black crop top that criss-crossed across her back and showed some cleavage and a red skirt that accentuated her waist. James was in awe. It took him a few seconds to come back to his senses.

'Fine, now come on, let's go.' huffed Fred, nudging James towards the door.

When they got to the party, people were already very tipsy and dancing enthusiastically on the dance floor. Pyxis looked around the room, she couldn't find Lucian, Ezra or any of the Slytherin boys.

'Drink?' James asked, pulling her towards the refreshment table.  
James poured the four of them a drink. Pyxis lifted it to her lips and swallowed a sip. It tasted sweet at first but burned as it went down her throat. By the look on his face, James seemed to be having a similar sensation.

'Dance?'  
She nodded, putting the cup back down on the table. Some sixth years were playing some pop-techno music and singing to it. It had a good beat. The four marauders twirled around and moved their bodies to the tune, laughing along and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Someone picked Pyxis up from behind.

'Hey sweetheart.' A voice slurred in her ear.

She stiffened. It wasn't Lucian. She pulled away from the clearly drunk teenager.

'What are you doing?' she shouted angrily, pushing him away.

'Just trying to have some fun.' He responded, holding her arm tightly.  
She slapped him with her free arm.

'You little slu-'

Suddenly he was out cold on the floor and James' fist was covered in blood.  
And to top it all off, the Slytherin boys had just arrived.

'What the hell is going on?' exclaimed Lucian rushing over.

'That son of a bitch just tried groping Pyxis.' Spat James. The teenager was getting to his feet, his nose dripping blood. Lucian got out his wand and pointed it at the boy's face. 'Furnunculus' he uttered, venom in his voice. Boils began to erupt over the boy's blood covered face. He screamed in alarm and pushed his way through the crowd and out of the door. Lucian turned to James, who was standing in front of Pyxis protectively. James stepped out of the way and allowed Lucian to cross over to her boyfriend reluctantly. Lucian immediately began to check her over for any marks. 'You okay?' he asked concerned. 'Yeah, wrist hurts a bit but I'm fine.' She replied giving him a reassuring smile.  
With the atmosphere returning to it's earlier light- heartedness, they all began to dance. Lucian pulled Pyxis over to the corner of the room and they kissed softly under the mistletoe.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Pyx.' Mumbled Lucian, looking down. Pyxis put her hand under his chin and brought his face up so that she could look into his eyes. ' I know that if you were there that you would have. Anyways, You don't need to protect me, I'm perfectly capable.' 'But James was there to protect you when I wasn't.'

'Jamie is my best friend. If you aren't there, he will be. There's nothing to worry about.'  
Lucian nodded, pulling her into a long hug. He didn't feel reassured. He knew that Pyxis and James were best friends, nothing more. But Potter was always so damn heroic, he always seemed to be the one that Pyxis turned to when she needed someone to save the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry about this, whatever weird thing happened to the chapter! Tiny filler**

Christmas was a fairly average ordeal for Pyxis Malfoy, having to spend it in her grandmother Greengrass's house in London. When they returned home later that evening, she enjoyed spending sometime with her dad, he had been doing extra work shifts lately and as such, hadn't written to her as much. Pyxis and Draco were sat around the fire in their living room. Draco was reading the paper and Pyxis was flicking through 'The Moving Mineral' magazine, reading articles on Magic rock music. Draco looked over to his daughter and closed the paper. 

'So what did you get from your friends?'

Pyxis looked up. 

'Well Domi got me a book on Quidditch, Fred got me prank stuff as usual, Ez got me some guitar strings, Lucian got me earrings..' 

'And Potter?'  
Pyxis held up her wrist, showing her father her gold charm bracelet. Draco noticed a new gold fairy charm with a ruby gem at the end of it's wand. 

'It's a pixie, that's what he calls me.'  
Draco gave his daughter an odd look. The only time he ever heard anyone call his daughter Pyxie was when Scorpius was trying to wind her up. 

'Hot chocolate?' he asked Pyxis. She gave him a smile and a nod. Draco went into the kitchen. 

'Hey big sis.' Said Scorpius, knocking Pyxis' legs from their position on the arm of the sofa. 

'What do you want Scorpion?' she said with a sigh, not even looking up from the magazine. 

'Me? Nothing.'  
This time she looked up from the magazine and raised her eyebrow at her little brother.  
There was a long pause. 

'Can I borrow your owl?' 

'Whats wrong with using dad's?' 

'I would just like to send a private letter..' he trailed off

'Wouldn't have anything to do with Rose Weasley, would it?' smirked Pyxis.  
Scorpius spluttered.

'O-of c-course not, w-why would you think that?'  
Pyxis burst into laughter at her brother's attempts to hide his quite obvious crush on the redhead.  
Draco re-entered the room to find his daughter doubled over laughing and his son glaring daggers at her. 

'What's going on?' Draco asked as he handed over a mug of hot chocolate to Pyxis. 

'Nothing.' muttered Scorpius, grinding his teeth, getting up and leaving the room. 

'You can use him Scor.' Pyxis called after her little brother. Draco gave his daughter a confused look. She smiled and shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay two more teenagery chapters after this one then some prophecy fun! Thank you to my reviewers :* **

The Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor match took place on a freezing late-February morning. The Gryffindor team were in high spirits. Ravenclaw had already lost to Slytherin, so they were out of the running of the cup. Pyxis and the rest of the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch and the Gryffindor stand went wild with applause and cheering. The game got underway. Pyxis circled above the pitch trying to spot anything with a gold sparkle. Three quarters of an hour into the game, there had still been no sign of the snitch. The Gryffindor chasers had brought the score 60-20. Some of the Ravenclaw team had begun to get very frustrated. One of their beaters and their seeker flew close by each other.

'Any sign of the snitch yet?'

'No, but it'll be a miracle if I get it. She's more experienced than me and has a better broom. We haven't beaten them in four years.'

'Leave that to me. I know just the way to distract little miss Malfoy.' the beater grinned evilly.  
Ten minutes later, the Ravenclaw seeker spotted the snitch. Unfortunately for her, so did Pyxis. They both raced each other, flying up above the pitch and then following the snitch around the goal hoops and near the ground. Whilst this was going on, Gryffindor was in possession of the quaffle. James glaced up at Pyxis and whooped. He caught the quaffle from Sofia then past it to Jack, who swerved around a Ravenclaw seeker and threw it back to James, who was heading straight for the goals.  
Pyxis was edging slightly closer to the snitch. It was inches away from her fingers. As she was about to grab it, out of the corner of her eye she noticed James.  
James past back to Jack who was about to put the quaffle through the left hoop when a sudden pain came from the right side of his head and everything went black. There was a huge gasp from the crowd  
Pyxis couldn't breathe, she completely forgot about the snitch as she saw James plummet to the ground. In her distraction, the Ravenclaw seeker had leant forward and caught the snitch. It didn't even register with Pyxis that the Ravenclaws had started celebrating. She raced towards the ground where James now lay. She jumped off her broom and pelted across the field.

'Jamie!' screamed Pyxis, not even noticing that tears had begun to well up in her eyes. His Face was already bruising and is jaw was out of place. Madam Hooch appeared on his other side, checking his pulse.

'Broken jaw.' She muttered, conjuring up a stretcher. By now the whole Gryffindor team were gathered around, concerned for their friend.  
Hooch looked up at Pyxis.

'He'll be fine, just needs to go to the hospital wing.' Two members of staff came over and cast a charm so that James' stretcher floated with them as they walked to the castle.

Lucian Vaisey was up in the stands. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Pyxis loved Quidditch, so why on earth had she forsaken the game when she was just inches from winning? He had seen the utterly terrifed expression etched on her face. Anybody would be concerned if their best friend was hit with a bludger, but seeing Pyxis throw all other thoughts out of her mind made Lucian wonder whether it was something more. The way they acted around each other. They were so close. As much as it hurt him to admit it, Lucian knew that Pyxis would do anything for Potter. The pair shared an unwavering bond of absolute loyalty. He didn't have that with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend didn't have that with anyone else other than Potter. Watching her give up on the match for him made his stomach twist.

The Gryffindor team trudged into the changing room. It was only then that Pyxis registered that she hadn't caught the snitch.

'Eoghan, guys, I'm so sorry.' apologised Pyxis, looking at her feet. Eoghan looked slightly annoyed but Jack placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

'It's James, he was seriously hurt, of course he was the most important thing.' Jack said reassuringly and giving her a sad smile.

'Yeah, we just have to be on form and make up the points in the final that's all.' Eoghan sighed half-heartedly.

They all took the quickest showers possible and raced up to the hospital wing. James was in a bed at the far end of the room. He had a bandage around his face but his jaw seemed to be back in place. Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

'He needs rest! That bludger broke his jaw in two places. He'll probably have concussion too!' she berated.

'He's unconscious! How much more restful can you get?' countered Ricky sarcastically. The aging woman huffed and marched away muttering angrily about Quidditch being too dangerous. They all gathered around James' bed, looking for any sign that he may come conscious again. Pyxis grabbed his hand.

'Hey Jamie, can you hear me?' she said quietly. James' eyes fluttered open. He saw the relieved expressions on his team mates' faces.

'What happened?' he croaked.

'That dickhead beater Charleston hit a bludger at the side of your head, broke your jaw and knocked you out.' Said Sofia sympathetically.

'Yeah I sort of put the bludger thing together, I meant the game.' He said sarcastically. Pyxis dropped his hand and stared down. Everyone gave each other pained looks.

'We lost. It was my fault. I saw what happened to you and I forgot all about the snitch. Ravenclaw seeker got it.' Mumbled Pyxis to her shoes. James was confused, how could Pyxis have dropped everything because he got hit with a bludger. He frowned. He leant over and pulled his best friend into a hug.

'I suppose we could make it up with points?' he asked Eoghan over Pyxis' shoulder. She pulled away as Eoghan nodded.

'Okay, good.' James turned to Pyxis. 'And next time, if I get hit by a thousand bludgers, just get that snitch.' He grinned, holding out his pinky finger. Pyxis interlocked her pinky with his, promising to do as he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; I can't tell you how sorry i am that i haven't updated, but i promise i'll be updating more!**

Lucian Vaisey was on night patrol on the seventh floor of the castle. Arianna, who was the other Slytherin prefect, was ill, so he was forced to patrol on his own. He hadn't spoken to his girlfriend since before the quidditch match the previous day, due to the fact she had spent the remainder of her day sat in the hospital wing with Potter. Lucian had tried not to be the jealous boyfriend, really he had. But he couldn't get those two out of his head. The way Pyxis had raced across the field, forgetting everything just to see if he was okay. The way he looked at her, the way had conversations without even talking. But Pyxis had chosen to be with him, right? Lucian sighed as he rounded the corner onto the corridor that had the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He stopped dead in his tracks. The room of requirement door was left slightly ajar, and when left open, the room would not seal itself for the privacy of those inside. He groaned. Probably some sixth years that had been too eager to latch on to each other to shut the door. In any case, he was a prefect and he'd have to go in and send them off to bed. Or he could quietly close the door. The latter seemed more appropriate. He didn't know what he would be walking in on. It would most likely scar him for life. He edged closer to the door, intent on not allowing the couple to hear him, or else they'd think he was some sort of pervert. As he got closer, he heard the sound of a guitar being playing softly, a female voice singing along.

'And all these years, it turns out freedom was nothing but laughing blindy..'

Lucian knew that voice, though he rarely heard it making a slow melody, Pyxis was always reluctant to sing in front of him. Lucian smiled and walked to the door, nudging it open a little more. Then he heard another voice. This one was deeper.

'And you realise that all along he was right there, waiting for you to wake up and open those beautiful eyes..' the voice crooned.

Lucian frowned. He peered around the door. Pyxis was sat on the floor cross-legged strumming her guitar. Sat opposite her was James Potter, smiling whilst trying to harmonize his voice to the words Pyxis was singing.

'And I look into your eyes and I realise that you and I, will always be the one constant thing in each other's lives..'

Pyxis played the last chord. They looked into each other's eyes. And in that one look, the pair made up for a hundred words that could be said. That look was meaningful. Pyxis and James both knew that no one would ever understand them as much as the person sitting in front of them. Lucian felt sick. He turned on his heel and headed straight for his dorm room. He loved Pyxis. But she didn't love him. No matter how hard he tried, Lucian would never be equal to Potter.

The next day, Pyxis couldn't seem to find Lucian. He wasn't at breakfast, he wasn't at lunch, and she couldn't see him in the corridors anywhere. She checked the hospital wing in case he was there, but he wasn't. The last lesson of the day was potions with the Slytherins, she knew he would either be there, or he was sick in his dormitory.

'What's wrong Pyxie?'

Pyxis snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to find James looking at her with a concerned puppy-like expression.

'Huh?'

'She hasn't seen Lucian all day.' Supplied Dominique.

'Oh.' James nodded. He shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth, and uncharacteristically kept quiet. Pyxis frowned.

'As much as I'd love to skip a lesson with Slughorn, Neville is threatening to write to mum and dad if I miss another.' Sighed Fred, getting to his feet. The rest of the marauders folled suit and walked down to the dungeons, where most of their class already was. They took their seats. Pyxis looked over at the Slytherin side of the room. Lucian was looking straight ahead. She would have called him, but Slughorn entered the room, and started explaining today's task. When everybody was settled, she noticed Lucian going to the ingredients cupboard. She practically jumped out of her seat.

'Hey Luc, where've you been today? I haven't seen you.'

Lucian glanced, up but returned his gaze to the inside of the cupboard.

'Yeah, sorry, I was just, umm, doing homework that's all.'

'Oh, that's okay, so do you want to go the prefect common room tonight?' asked Pyxis suggestively.

'Uh, no, sorry Pyx. I can't. I told Alec I'd help him out with a few things.'

'Oh.' Said Pyxis, not masking her disappointment. 'What about tomorrow then?'

Lucian didn't reply. Instead, he sighed.

'Pyx, meet me later, we'll go for a walk.'  
Pyxis didn't noticed the sadness in his voice.

'Yeah, sounds good, meet you in the entrance hall after dinner?'

'Sure.'

The rest of the class went by without an issue. Pyxis and Dominique finished their potion, which got top marks. The four marauders went up to the great hall for dinner.

Pyxis began devouring the roast chicken that was in front of her, laughing at the stupid puns Fred was making. James took note of Pyxis' improved mood.

'I didn't realise that potions put you in such a good mood Pyxie.'

'I talked to Lucian, we're going for a walk after dinner.'

James didn't reply to this, but he noticed James stabbing his potato moodily and shoving it into his mouth. After dinner, the four made their way into the entrance hall to find Lucian Vaisey leaning againt the staircase.

'See you later.'

Pyxis crossed over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. She followed him out into the grounds. They had been walking for ten minutes. Not a word had passed between them. Pyxis knew something was wrong. Lucian wouldn't hold her hand, and he wouldn't make eye contact with her. Finally, they were walking down past the lake when Pyxis spun Lucian around.

'What's wrong?'

Lucian looked at her. He looked like he was struggling with what to say.

'Luc, just tell me, whatever it is, we can get thro-'

'We have to break up.' Interrupted Lucian.

Pyxis felt as if she'd been hit in the stomach with a bludger.

'W-what? W-why?' she mumbled, almost too quiet to hear.

'Because there's someone else.' He stated, stone faced.

That hurt. Anger welled up insde Pyxis.

'Who?' she demanded. 'How could you do that? What? Am I not enough for you?' she yelled into Lucian's face.

'Not me, You. You have someone else.' Lucian said, sadly.

Anger turned to confusion.

'Me? I don't have anyone else.'

'Potter.'

'I told you me and Jamie are just friends, nothing more!'

'That's the problem. It is more. Maybe you can't see it, may be you don't want to see it, but it's there. You and him. You sing for him, you sing together. You drop everything when he gets hurt. You always look to him for approval, or to see if he's okay with whatever you're doing. And I'm damn sure he's the same with you. He's always with you. He always asks your opinions on things. He gets moody when I'm around, or when you come to me. He knocked a guy out for touching you for Merlin's sake! You look at each other and know exactly what the other is thinking. It's like no one in the entire world knows anything but you two. How in Salazar am I meant to compete with that? You may not realise it but you two are so damn in love, it makes me sick to my stomach, because I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me and you would never cheat on me with him. But it's pretty hard trying to be your boyfriend, when you're lying to yourself about how you feel. So, yes. We're over.'

Lucian walked briskly up to the castle without waiting, fearing that his legs were going to give from under him.

Pyxis stood there. Her brain was in complete shut down, refusing to process everything she just heard. She didn't realised she was crying until tears started to run down her neck. She couldn't be in love with Jamie. He was her best friend, wasn't he? But so were Fred and Dominique, and she was closer to James than either of them. Would Pyxis have acted the same if it were Fred or Dom that was hit by a bludger? Lucian couldn't be right? Could he? 

The majority of Gryffindor house had turned in for the night. James, Dominique and Fred were practically the only ones in the common room. Rain lashed on the window. Fred was lazing drowsily in front of the fire and Dominique was sat reading a magazine. James on the other hand was pacing up and down the room.

'James can you stop that? You're making me dizzy.' Yawned Fred.

'Pyx has been gone four hours. How can you not be worried?'

'Because she's probably up in the prefect common room snogging the face off Vaisey.' Fred smirked.

'Well what if she's not?'

Dominique sighed and threw her magazine onto the table.

'If I go check if she's in the prefect common room, can you please stop pacing?'

'Thanks Dom.'

Dominique waved him off and exited through the portrait. Fifteen minutes later, she climbed back through.

'No sign of her or Vaisey, and I checked the room of requirement on the way back too. This isn't like her.' Said Dominique, furrowing her brow.

Before anyone could speak, the portrait swung open to reveal a soaking wet Pyxis. James thought that she looked like a frightened rabbit caught in headlights when she looked at him.

'What the hell Pyx! Where have you been?' chided Dominique, pulling Pyxis into a soppy hug. Pyxis mumbled in reply. Only Dominique seemed o hear her. Dominique gave her best friend a sympathetic look.

'It's time for bed I think.' She said pointedly, guiding Pyxis towards the stairs.

James stepped forward.

'Wait, Pyxie, are you okay?'

She looked at him and shrugged Dominique's arm off her shoulders. She crossed over to him in two strides and he opened his arms automatically, gathering her up into a tight hug, one hand in her hair, the other on the small of her back.  
Pyxis felt at ease for the first time in hours. She could never lose James, he meant so much to her. Whether she was in love with him or not, nothing was ever going to come between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: see! i told you! more updating! please review, it really motivates me to write the next chapter. Here's a filler for you, next chapter will be some prophecy stuff!**

'So they broke up?'

'Yeah that's what Dom said.'

James and Fred were sat in the great hall eating breakfast. Their two best friends hadn't got up at the usual time and Dom had come down to inform Fred that they would meet them in charms.  
James furrowed his brow. It's not that he was bothered that they had broke up, actually he was quite pleased, and he never liked Vaisey anyway. But the way Pyxis was so upset, Vaisey had obviously done something to upset her. It couldn't just be that they broke up. Anger welled up inside James. If Vaisey had done something to her, if he dared to do anything to Pyxis, James was going to curse him into oblivion.

'This is your opportune moment anyways.' Fred smirked, without looking up at James.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you can finally bloody ask out Pyxis.'

'W-what! Me and Pyxis are just friends, not like that!' James spluttered, spitting his pumpkin juice everywhere. Fred looked up and raised his eyebrows at his cousin.

'Cut the crap James. You have been crushing on her since we were in third year.'

'I have not!' James whispered indignantly.

'Yeah, right.' Fred chuckled sarcastically.

'Shut up.' huffed James, getting up and walking towards the door. Fred stuffed the rest of his bacon into his mouth and hurried after his cousin.

Up in the Dormitory, Dominique was dressed and sat on her bed, whilst Pyxis was busy putting makeup on her face.

'Pyx, you can be upset you know. You had been going out with Vaisey a while now. Why don't you skip today? I'll tell everyone you're ill'

'Nope. I can practically hear my mother now. "Get a grip, it's just a break up, fix you make up, put on a smile and cross your legs, never let them see you cry." I'm just glad we don't have potions today.'

'Yeah, I guess, I told Fred by the way, but made him make a marauders swear that he wouldn't tell anyone, though I doubt that applies to James.'

'That's okay, saves me having to tell them myself.'

Dominique stared at her friend. She was positively distraught and exhausted last night, now she was in a cheerful mood. Pyxis hadn't told her exactly why they had broken up but she sure would be interested to know what had caused Pyxis to be so upset.

'Pyx, what exactly happened between you and Vaisey?'

Pyxis expression flickered for a moment. There was a look of sadness in her eyes.

'I…umm.. we just decided to part ways that's all.'

'Bullshit. If you can't convince me, you're sure as hell not going to convince the boys. I know you were way too upset for that "parting ways" crap.'

'Can we just drop it please?'

'No. Pyx. I'm a marauder, and as such, I'm one of your best friends. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?'

Pyxis turned around and stared at her friend. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she glanced up at the clock.

'I'll tell you later I promise.'

The boys found Dominique and Pyxis waiting outside of charms with the rest of their class. The door opened and they all entered. Fred took the seat next to Dominique and James automatically sat next to Pyxis. The class got underway. Today they were learning the silencing charm. Everyone had a loudly squawking bird perched on the desk in front of them, James and Pyxis' toucans were already silent.

'Fred told me what happened, are you okay?'  
James had that concerned puppy-dog look again.

'Yeah, James, I'm okay really.'

'Mhm.'  
James could tell when Pyxis was lying to put on a brave face, and this was one of these times. Pyxis had always told him everything before, so why wouldn't she now? He knew she was holding back something. Maybe Vaisey had done something.

Over the other side of the room Dominique was dozing off, the Raven on her desk silent. Fred was amusing himself by alternating between 'Silencio' and 'Amplificio', making his raven squawk and be silent. He glanced over at his best friends on the other side of the room chatting away and laughed. This roused Dominique from her lounging position.

'What are you laughing at?'

'Nothing.' He replied with a coy smile.  
Dominique narrowed her eyes.

'Fred..'  
He smiled and nodded towards Pyxis and James.

'Oh.' Dominique smiled to herself and went back to her original position.

'You know what I'm on about right?'

'Of course I do Fred, I'm sleepy, not blind.'

'And now she's not with Vaisey anymore…'

'Don't. Not yet at least. Something definitely happened between her and Vaisey that she's not telling me.'

'Like what?'

'Well if I knew that, I would have said she'd told me, Dumbo.'  
Fred looked offended.

'If you make a comment about my ears on more time, I'll burn that bloody story book that aunt Hermione got for you when you were little.'

Dominique peeked open one eye and smirked at her cousin. She began laughing. Fred nearly pushed her out of her chair whilst a grin appeared on his face.

Later on that evening, the four marauders were walking out of the Great Hall after eating dinner.

'Pyx, help me finish that care of magical creature essay tonight?' begged James

Before Pyxis could reply her witty remark, Dominique talked over her.

'She can't. She's coming for a walk with me.'

'I am?'

'Yep.' Replied Dominique determinedly, marching Pyxis out of the front doors of the entrance hall. The boys were left dumbstruck for a second, before carrying on their journey to Gryffindor tower.

'Why are we walking in the grounds? It's freezing out here!'

'Well you should've brought a coat.'

'Well I didn't know some crazy girl was going to drag me outside into the freezing wind. What's wrong Dom?'

They stopped near the whomping willow.

'You tell me.'

Pyxis furrowed her brow.

'I know something happened between you and Vaisey that you're not telling anyone, and you said you would tell me later. Well it's later so spill the butterbeer.' Supplied Dominique.

'I..' began Pyxis, but she was interrupted by a group of first years wandering through the bridge.

'C'mon.' huffed Dominique, dragging Pyxis towards their spot under the oak tree by the lake. Once they arrived, Dominique stopped and raised her eyes at Pyxis expectedly.

'Look Dom, it's complicated.'

'How so?'

'Well.. I..'

'No excuses Pyx.' Dominique's gaze softened, seeing her friend's distress. They both sat down and leaned against the tree. 'You know you can tell me anything, I swear on the order of marauders, the first generation and the next, and many more to come, that I won't repeat what you are about to say, not even to the boys if that's what you want.'

Pyxis stared at her friend and took a deep breath.

'Okay but you can't tell the boys, especially not James.'

'I swear.'

'Lucian broke up with me.'

'Why?'

'Because he thought there was someone else.'

'That son of a bitch! I'm going to chop his-'

'Wait Dom, not him, he thought I had someone else.'

Dom stopped her sentence and pursed her lips. The only person that Lucian could possibly be that jealous about was-

'HethinksthatmeandJamieareinlovewitheachother.' Pyxis babbled.

'What?'

'He. Thinks. That. Me. And. Jamie. Are. In. love. With. Each. Other.'

'Oh,' Oh boy.

'That's it? That's all you've got to say? He is crazy, right? James and me! There is no way, we wouldn't even think of each other in that way. He definitely wouldn't think of me in that way. We're practically brother and sister, right?  
Pyxis looked up at Dominique nervously, hoping that she'd confirm everything that had just come out of her mouth.

'Well, it's not impossible that it would seem like you two were more that friends to Vaisey..' Dominique replied carefully. 'You do spend a lot of time together, and you do share a lot of inside jokes and stuff..'

'But we all do!'

'Yeah, but not in the same way that you and James do. You sort of know exactly what the other is thinking..'

'That's what Lucian said.'

A silence fell between them.

'So are you- I mean, do you think you could ever like James in the romantical sense of the word?' probed Dominique.

'I- No, of course not.'

'You don't sound too sure about that.'  
Pyxis looked down at her lap.

'How do I know Dom?'

'You will. There'll be a moment when you just realise it, one way or the other.'

Pyxis looked at her friend sceptically.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: three chapter's in one day, perhaps four, because i'm in a creative mood! I hope that makes up for the time that i haven't updated.**  
**Here's a little filler, introduce le Prophecy!**

James was walking along the seventh floor corridor. He was on his way to meet Pyxis in the room of requirement. It had just gone ten so he had to be careful that he didn't run into any patrolling prefects. Before he rounded the corner he heard two voices.

'Dark forces rising, isn't that what it said?'

'Yes, but it might not even be about someone who's alive yet.'

'But with everything that's happening..'

He rounded the corner, only to find someone he least expected. He tried to go back along the corridor unseen but-

'James?' boomed the confused voice of his father.  
Damn. He had been inches away from being hidden. James traipsed towards his father, who was with a colleague.

'What are you doing on the seventh floor corridor after hours?' questioned Mr. Potter.

'Sleepwalking?' James said innocently. Harry raised an eyebrow at his son.

'C'mon how many after hour strolls did you do in your first year? Let alone your fifth!'  
Harry gave an amused smirk. Harry's colleague chuckled.

'He does have a point Harry. You're not brewing illegal potions or training people in defence against the dark arts are you?' questioned the other man.

'No.'

'Well there we go, not as bad as you then Harry.' Laughed the tall man.

'That's not the point, Dean. What are you doing James?'

'Marauders stuff.' James said evasively.

'I swear if I have another letter home about pranks, your mother will have my head. She's already stated that it's come from my side of the family, which is ridiculous because she had Fred and George for brothers.' Said Harry, referring to Fred's father and his uncle, whom he was named after.

'What are you doing here anyway dad?'

'Going to see Mcgonagall. Also had to remove a cabinet from the room of requirement for safe keeping.'

'Why?'

'A few muggles have gone missing, looks like its wizards.' Harry said non-chalantly. 'It's nothing, really. But because Mcgonagall is part of the Wizengamot, she has to be informed.'

'At this time of night?'

'Well I just finished my shift. I said I'd come. Are you going to Hogsmeade on the weekend?' he said, changing the subject.

'Uh, yeah, we're all going as far as I know.'

'You might see a few faces around, Dennis Creevey, Roger Davies..' Harry trailed off.

'Why are there Aurors in Hogsmeade?' asked James suspiciously.

'No reason, just some residents have wanted some extra eyes on you lot. Students seem to cause some trouble that's all.'

'Shouldn't that be down to magical law enforcement?'

'Their a bit short staffed at the moment.'

Harry's face was calm and collected, but there was something in his voice that gave away the lie. However, James wasn't going to push the issue.

'Right..'

'Well I better be going then, you're mother will kill me if I'm later than ten thirty.' Harry clapped his son on the shoulder and walked in the opposite direction.

That was odd. Why didn't his father insist on him going back to Gryffindor tower?

James walked through the door to the room of requirement and found Pyxis sat on a stool bewitching a quill to note down the chords she was playing on her guitar. As soon as she looked at James, she frowned.

'What's wrong?'

It took James a second to recover from the dazed look he had on his face.

'Nothing, just ran into my dad. Something's definitely not right.'

'What do you mean?'  
'Well he came to speak to Mcgonagall, there's going to be Aurors posted in Hogsmeade..'

'Did he say why?'

'He gave me some bullshit excuse about residents complaining and magical law enforcement being short staff. I could tell he was lying though,'

'Weird. What do you think is going on?'

'I don't know, but before he saw me, he was talking about "dark forces rising".'

Pyxis immediately furrowed her brow.

'What?' questioned James.

'I don't know, "dark forces rising". Just seems like a remember that from somewhere.. It's like its on the edge of my memory.'

'It'll come back to you.'

They played and sang for the next half an hour. Pyxis started playing a song that she made James sing on his own.

'And our prophecy is that we'll always be together..' he crooned.

Pyxis immediately stopped playing and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

'What is it?'

'Oh my god! "dark forces rising". The Prophecy!'

'You're not making much sense here Pyxie.'

'Remember in first year when Teddy asked me to give his recommendation letter to Mcgonagall?' asked Pyxis excitedly.

'Vaguely.'

'Well when I went to Mcgonagall's office, the minister of magic was in there. And they were talking about a prophecy and I'm sure that was one of the lines.'

'Do you remember the prophecy?' James exclaimed.

' Dark forces shall rise up again, to take.. to take something…there was something about being responsible..' Pyxis strained her brain trying to remember.

'To take revenge on the one held responsible! That was it!' she screamed.

'Okay, okay, what's the rest?' James laughed, trying to calm her down.

'Something about a snake pit, and getting bitten, no! Hiding! Then there was something about ending a roar, then someone dying because of an ally or a friend..'

'That doesn't sound to promising..'

'Wait I've got it. Dark forces shall rise up again,  
To take revenge on the one held responsible.  
One cornered in a snake pit,

Will rise up and get bitten or cower and hide.  
This choice will end their days or end their roar.

One will die at the negligence of a friend, or at the hands of one they called ally.'

'Woah, that's.. not good.'

'Yeah, I guess I feel sorry for whomever it's about. I mean it sounds like they die, or their friend dies.'

'Wouldn't want to be them.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: four chapters! what is life? teeny filler! get excited.**

Rain was pouring from the sky. The streets were dark, hardly lit at all. A hooded figure ducked out of site down an alleyway, away from the prying eyes or others. They hurried along the cobbled stones until they came to the corner, the figure stopped and looked around. There was no one in sight. It was a small alleyway that rarely saw any visitors. They had picked their meeting place well. The figure looked down at their watch. It was just past midnight. A hand was placed roughly on the figure's shoulder. The figure whipped around, pulling our their wand.

'Woah. Calm yourself. It's me.'

'I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.'

'This is important, don't you ever doubt me.'

'I apologise. What's the situation?'

'Potter is too surrounded to be touched. There are spells on his house, aurors with him in his workplace..'

'What about when he's out on a task?'

'He'll still have plenty of Aurors.'

'He must pay for what he did to the dark lord and for all that he's done since. Like eradicating the pureblood laws' the voice uttered bitterly.

'He will. We want to make him suffer as we have. We lost our most important leader, so Potter must lose something important to him too.'

'Like what?'

'Don't worry it's all planned out, we just need the opportunity and timing. Your son is at Hogwarts, is he not?'

'Yes.'

'Is he loyal or our ideals?'

'Yes.'

'Then allow him to prove it. I have use of him.'

'It would be an honour for my son to be a part of your plan.'

'Good. Have you spoken to her?'

'Yes, she informs me that the girl will be loyal to us. Make the right decisions.'

'I'm not so sure, she isn't exactly one of us. I will not include her in our plans as of yet, but she is a good way to monitor and plan the situation. Meet me tomorrow night, I will have instructions for your son then, but you must not owl him, in case of interception. There is a Hogsmeade weekend this week, send instructions to meet him there.'

'I will do as you ask. Until tomorrow night.'

'Until tomorrow night, my friend. And remember, we must be the ones to take revenge on that low life, for who else is there to do it?'

The figure nodded and made his way into the lit street, black puddles splashing at his shoes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: here's another chapter, pretty sure thats like five chapters in 24 hours, aren't you lucky! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

Pyxis stared at herself in the mirror. She had a black long sleeved, off-the-shoulder dress on and had done her hair in perfect curls. She was applying her lipstick.

Draco stood in the open doorway of his daughter's room. How had the time passed so quickly? It seemed like only yesterday that Pyxis was crawling on all fours, now she had grown into a beautiful young lady. Pyxis noticed her father in the mirror and turned around.

'Do I have to go daddy?' she pouted.

Daddy. His little girl was still there.

'You know you have to. It's a very important dinner party.'

'But I'm meant to be spending the Easter holidays relax- I mean, revising for my owls.'

Draco smirked at his daughter.

'C'mon'

Draco, Astoria, Scorpious and Pyxis all arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor after side-long apparition. Pyxis tidied her hair as they walked through the courtyard. Her father opened the doors.

'Mother?' Draco called, leading his family in to the Foyer.

Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room from the dining room.

'Oh my dears! So lovely to have you here.'

Narcissa greeted everyone and beckoned them all to follow her into the dining room. Various people, some of whom Pyxis had seen at the annual Malfoy New Year ball, already filled the seats around the grand table. The men sat around the table stood and greeted Draco and Astoria. Pyxis caught a few names. Basil Avery was sat with Alec, who smiled and winked at Pyxis. There was Edmund Burke, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, and a few elderly gentlemen that Pyxis didn't catch the name of. Pyxis took a seat opposite Alec. Dinner got underway. It was rather more enjoyable than Pyxis had expected it to be. The food was, as always, delicious and she and Alec chatted together. Once she had finished desert, she thought that he stomach was going to burst. However, that's when the atmosphere changed.

'Alec tells me that you're in the same year at Hogwarts Pyxis?' questioned Mr Avery.

'That's right.' She replied politely, not wanting to be at the centre of attention.

'Yes, she's quite the talent so I'm told, top marks in her subjects.' Narcissa chipped in.

Was her grandmother actually paying Pyxis a comment?

'Oh really, and what subject do you like the best?'

oh crap. Think Pyxis. Think. Defense against dark arts? Not in this room of purebloods. Care of magical creatures? No.

'Potions.'

Pyxis seemed to have said the right thing as the man nodded in approval.

'A good strong subject. I also hear that you were sorted into Gryffindor?'

The room tensed. Never had her family discussed her sorting so openly.

'I hardly think this is appropriate conver-' flustered Narcissa.

'Let her speak.' The commanding voice came from an elderly gentleman on the left of Narcissa, who had leaned forward. Pyxis gulped and breathed deeply.

'Well yes, that is true. But I was almost sorted into Slytherin. The hat said that I was cunning and ambitious and-'

'But you were not sorted a Slytherin.' The elderly man interrupted.

'No sir.' Pyxis breathed. The calm facial expression she wore was the complete opposite to what she was feeling inside.

'But never the matter, being brave and loyal is a valuable characteristic to have, as long as you are brave for the right reasons and loyal to the right people.' He said pointedly, taking a sip from his glass.

His words hung over everyone there. There was a long moment of silence before Narcissa invited her guests into the parlour for after-dinner drinks. Once everyone was back to their talkative state, Narcissa requested that Pyxis join her in the kitchen.

'So once again, your sorting has caused me shame.'

'Grandmother, I could no more help my sorting, than you could help the natural colour of your hair.' Exasperated Pyxis.

'Do not talk back to me.' Commanded Narcissa. 'You may not be able to help your sorting but by damn you will make the right decisions when the time comes.'

'What are you talking about?'

Narcissa faltered for a split second, but regained her composure.

'You will live your life as a Malfoy woman should. You will marry a pureblood. You will bear more heirs for our family line and you with be loyal to our ideals.'

'That's your life grandmother, not mine.'

'Listen here girl, I-' started Narcissa, menacingly.

Draco walked into the room.

'Everything all right?'  
The two women in the room brightened their facial expressions.

'Yes, everything's fine dad.'

'I was just asking Pyxis what she thought of the desert.'

Draco didn't notice the lie.

'Oh, it was delicious mum. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to make an exit. It's been wonderful, thank you for having us.'

'Oh, no trouble dear, I'm always delighted when you come and visit.' Said Narcissa sweetly.  
Draco leant over and kissed his mother on the cheek. Pyxis said goodbye to her grandmother and apparated home with her family.

Pyxis laid on her bed, itching to get back to Hogwarts and talk to James and the others. What had her grandmother meant when she said she had to make the right decisions?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know im being annoying but i love reviews, they make me extremely happy and motivate me to write. A note on the dormitories: i added on an en-suite bathroom type thing because i thought it would make sense. Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW.**

After the Easter holidays, Pyxis returned to Hogwarts. Between quidditch practice and revising for her O.W.L exams, she hardly had any time to spend leisurely with her friends.  
The four marauders were sat in the boys' dormitory. James sat on his bed with Pyxis leaning against his legs, revising defense against the dark arts. Fred was hanging over the side of his bed reading upside down and Dominique was sprawled across the floor with her charms books spread out.

'What is the effect of the protego charm?' asked Pyxis, hiding her parchment away from James.

'It's the shield one.' answered James

'Are you going to write that in the exam?'

'Ugh. It's something like blocking entities or something.'

'Magically blocks spells and physical entities.'

'That's the one.'

James zoned out of what Pyxis was trying to tell him. Her hair flowed down her back and the warmth of her leaning against him seeped into his legs.  
Pyxis recited the definitions of various spells, absentmindedly leaning back comfortably against James. She snuggled further into James's bed and rested her head on his knees.  
_Bliss_ she thought to herself.  
Since her break up with Lucian, James was all she could think about. She had internal arguments on whether she and James were just friends, whether she wanted more, whether he wanted more. Dominique said that there would be a moment where she would know. Pyxis just wished that moment would hurry up, one way or the other.

After a while, Dominique suddenly slammed her books shut.

'C'mon Pyx, it's getting late.'

Pyxis, who was just dozing off, groaned. She turned to James and he allowed her to lay her head on his stomach. She tried to say something, but James' t-shirt muffled it. James chuckled and stroked her hair.

'I think she said "no, I'm too sleepy to move".'  
Pyxis huffed into James' t-shirt and pushed herself up.

'Fine, let's go.' She muttered grumpily. Pyxis squeezed James' knee and gathered up her books. The two girls exited.  
James put a hand to him stomach, it still felt warm from when Pyxis lay her head there. An unconscious smile crept up on his face. A white pillow immediately knocked it off again.

'What was that for punk?' said James, throwing the pillow back at his best friend and cousin.

'For being such a love sick puppy, you idiot.' Teased Fred, throwing the pillow again.

'Shut up.'

'C'mon. All the flirting, tension, you guys need to have sex and be done with it.'

'Fred! Dude, it's not about that stuff.'

'Yes, I know, you love her, blah blah blah. Why don't you tell her?'

'Well, I-'

'Chicken!' smirked Fred. Fred said the one thing that he knew would wind his cousin up. Sure enough, James' nostrils were flaring.

'I am not a Chicken!'

'You can't even tell Pyxis you love her! You're chicken!'

'Shut up.'

Fred continued to taunt James until James got up and punched his cousin on the arm, which started a fight between them. Fred pushed James off the bed and they both laughed, breathing heavily. Fred got up and helped his best friend to his feet.

'I don't get why you don't tell her. What are you afraid of?' panted Fred.

'I don't know if she likes me like that.'

'Dude, trust me, she does.'

'But what if-'

'James!' interrupted Fred. 'Man, just tell her! Stop being a wimp.'  
This caused James to lay back on his bed in silence.

'I can't just tell her, it has to be special.'

'Then do something special, idiot.'

They were stopped from discussing the matter further by their dorm-mates coming in and settling down for the night. 

Over in the girls' dormitory, Dominique and Pyxis were in the bathroom brushing their teeth.

'So you and James looked pretty cosy earlier.' Said Dominique, raising her eyebrow.  
Pyxis gave her friend a warning look.

'Shh.' exclaimed Pyxis, hurrying to shut the bathroom door. Dominique giggled.

'Well?'

'I don't know Dom.'

'Mhm.' Dominique gave her friend a knowing look.

'Maybe, okay?'

'So you like him?' Dominique teased in a singsong voice, poking Pyxis in the ribs. Pyxis slapped away her hands and smiled.

'I said maybe.'

'Oh, c'mon you know you do.'

'Shut up.' Said Pyxis, nudging Dominique with her hip.

The next day, Dominique and Fred were walking through the entrance hall, on their way to meet James and Pyxis in the library.

'So James going to tell her?' Dominique said excitedly.

'Yep, he's got it all planned. On Saturday he's going to sneak out with her down one of the passages and take her to that spot overlooking Hogsmeade, y'know, where they went to sunbathe last summer? Anyways, yeah, he's going to take her there at like 11:00 and he's going to tell her.'

'About time! The tension between them has been killing me!'

Dominique and Fred carried on their journey to the library. Unknown to them, someone had overheard their conversation. 

Later on that night, a dark figure crept into the common room. They sprinkled some powder in the fireplace and recited a location. A face of a man appeared in the flames.

'Do you have news?' the man in the fireplace asked.

'Yes.'

'And do we have our opportunity?'

'Yes. Saturday night. 11pm. The overlook of Hogsmeade. He'll be there.'

'Excellent. Then we will proceed with the plan, you better be ready to do your part, son.'

'I am. What about the Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade?'

'Not to worry about them. There's most certainly a plan, you know what you have to do with that don't you?'

'Yes father, I have to unlock the front doors.'

'Good. We're almost there, everything will be in place. Don't mess it up now boy.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again, i am so sorry about not updating, I have had so many essays to do, believe me, i would rather be writing about James and Pyxis than corruption in ancient Egyptian government! Anyways! Here we go, Prophecy time. Please please please review!**

'Come on Pyxie.'

'Shh! Jamie, you'll get us caught.'

James and Pyxis were tiptoeing down the fifth floor corridor. Underneath the invisibility cloak, their bodies were close, which caused heat to rise in James' face. They rounded the corner and saw the statue of Gregory the Smarmy.

'No I won't, we're here anyway.' He tapped the statue on the nose three times and it slid slightly, revealing a dark passage. James grinned and grabbed Pyxis' hand, dragging her down the tunnel.

The boy heard the girl's giggle as the statue slid back into place. This was it. His footsteps were barely heard as he swiftly crept into the entrance hall. Satisfied that there were no teachers or prefects around, he walked over to big golden lock on the front doors.

'Alohomora.' Said the boy, pointing his wand at the lock. He heard a click and he nudged the door open slightly to check. The door swung open to reveal sevem masked men.

'Well done my son. Now go with Jugson.'

'Me? I thought-'

'You will prove your loyalty. This is your task.'

A flicker of anxiety and fear flittered across the boy's face. His expression hardened and he nodded to his father. He rushed out of the front doors accompanied by a masked man.

The remaining men looked at each other.

'For the dark lord.' Shouted one, sending a curse that blasted the front doors from their hinges.

'For purity.' Shouted another, taking a chunk of stone from the stairs with a bright blue flash of light.

'For revenge.' Said their leader, exploding the ceiling.

Stone poured down from above. When the dust settled, the men heard the murmur of the castle waking up.

Down in Hogsmeade, Harry Potter was sat in the three broomsticks with Dennis Creevey.

'I don't see why we cant just go to bed Harry, nothings going to happen, nothing ever happens.'

'Because my friend, something could happen, and then where would we be if it did? In our beds asleep.'

'Do you really think Hogwarts is gong to be a target again?' asked Dennis, dropping his voice to a whisper.

Harry took a deep breath.

'I don't know Den, but I pray to God it's not. I don't want kids having to go through the things we did during the battle of Hogwarts. No kid should be fighting for their life while they're at school.' Harry lost himself in the moment, remembering all that he had lost during the battle of Hogwarts and the years before that. He helped pave the way for a better world, one where his children would never have to go through the pain that he and his whole generation did.

Harry was jerked from his thoughts by a distant crashing sound. He crossed over to the window and looked up at Hogwarts where he could see flickers of coloured curses. Panic gripped his stomach and adrenaline rushed to legs. Without thinking he ran up the stairs to the rooms that the aurors were staying in and pulled Dean Thomas and Roger Davies from their beds. The grumbled and looked up. As soon as they saw the panic on their friend's face they got up and pulled t-shirts and shoes on. Harry ran downstairs and out the door, closely followed by Dennis, who had sent a patronus to the ministry.

Back up at castle it was chaos. Teachers were sending spells flying towards the men, who had split up and roamed the castle. Three men were still in the entrance hall, dueling Mcgonagall and Slughorn. Around the castle, various other teachers battled with their death eater foes. The pupils had all been ordered to stay in their houses but a few had ended up rushing downstairs to see what was going on and being caught in the fray. Fred and Dominique had been among them. They were both huddled behind a suit of armor per Professor Mcgonagall's orders. A red curse missed its target and found its mark on the wall close to their heads. As the dust settled onto the pair, they saw their uncle and the other aurors burst through the doorway. Now that the fight was three to six, it was quickly ended. Two of the men were slumped on the floor, having been stunned and one had been disarmed and been hit with the leg lock jinx.

Mcgonagall rushed over to Harry.

'There are more, around the castle. Three more.'

Without saying a word, the other aurors rushed off. Harry went to follow them when he spotted his niece and nephew.

'Why are you down here?'

Fred and Dominique walked over and brushed the dust off their pyjamas.

'Came to see what was going on.' Said Fred, still a little shaky from witnessing the battle.

'Before we new what was going on.' Stuttered Dominique.

Harry softened his expression. He could see the fear and shock in their eyes. His heart panned with sadness. That was a look he never wanted his children, nephews and nieces to ever have.

'C'mon, I'll walk you back to the tower.'

The three of them walked towards the Gryffindor tower. Just as they rounded the last corner, they heard yells and saw flashes of light.

'Stay.' Ordered Harry.

Harry rounded the corner to find Dennis Creevey and Neville Longbottom duelling a man in a mask. Harry disarmed him from behind and the man fell to his knees.  
Harry was angry. He crossed over to the man and pointed his wand in his face.

'Why? Why now? Why this? Why only six? You surely knew you would be outmatched.'

The man just laughed. That really wound Harry up.

'How did you get in? Why did you try and start an uprising here?' he shouted into the man's face.

Again, the man laughed.

'You know nothing Potter. You think we were starting an uprising with six people? No. You know nothing. There wasn't six, there were eight. You think we wanted to overthrow you? No. The dark lord would have brought us greatness and you defeated him, you killed him. And what's the mudblood saying? An eye for an eye. You took away something of ours, we took away something of yours.'

Harry furrowed his brow. The man laughed. It was only when the man's gaze lingered on Fred that panic gripped Harry's heart. Harry rushed over and grabbed Fred.

'Where's James?' Harry shouted. A look of fear and understanding overtook Fred's face. He breathed, tears forming in his eyes.

'Fred! Tell me!'

'He snuck out. Took Pyxis. Hogsmeade overlook.' Fred choked.

Without waiting to hear another word, Harry sped away down the corridor. Neville quickly stunned the masked man and took off after one of his best friends.  
Tears were openly streaming down Dominique's face.

'James.' she breathed. 'They're going to kill James.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it is, penultimate prophecy chapter. Will the death eaters kill James? Will Harry get there in time to save his son? Will Pyxis and James ever tell each other how they really feel? Please review if you like it or if you don't! Also, from the previous story, Pyxis is a metamorphagus and can change her hair/eye colour. Also 'Internum cruentatur' means bleed internal in latin.**

Pyxis and James were sat on a patch of grass on the hill that overlooked Hogsmeade.

'..and then she told me that there wasn't even a merman.' James finished of his story, Pyxis roared with laughter.

'You're such an idiot.'

'Shut up, you love it.' James shot back, nudging her with his shoulder. A content silence fell between them. Pyxis looked at Hogsmeade, she thought it had never seemed prettier. The shining lights and the distant sounds of laughter made it seem like she didn't have a care in the world. James looked at Pyxis. The lights from Hogsmeade were reflected in her eye colour, a brilliant gold. He saw the small smile that crept up on her face and he looked in awe. He was sure that smile could make even the darkest person stop and stare. He saw a shiver run up her spine.

'Here' he said, pulling off his jacket and placing it around Pyxis' shoulders.

'Thanks.' She said, heat rushing to her face as his hands brushed her neck as he pulled her hair from underneath the jacket. James absentmindedly started playing with the bottom of her hair, twirling it around his fingers. Pyxis smiled, she loved it when James would play with her hair. Her hair was something she had hated for a long time. The distinct Malfoy platinum blond colour had always got a reaction from people. They automatically disliked her when they saw it. When she was younger, and her mother wasn't around, she had taken to changing her hair to a brown shade. But she finally stopped when her brother was around six. People reacted even more so to him because he looked so much like Draco and Lucius. She had decided then and there that if her brother had to endure it because he couldn't change his hair colour, then she would endure it with him.

James and Pyxis sat for a while, completely content in each other's company. They didn't need words. They just needed to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. It had been like that since their first year. From that very first quidditch after-party, James and Pyxis had got on like a house on fire. I guess Teddy had been right from the offset, he always had said that they'd end up together. Especially after finding them in a tickling fight on the train in their first year. James chuckled at the memory.

'What's so funny antler-head?' said Pyxis, using the nickname that James had got from Dominique when they were children. She looked at the way his grin accentuated the dimples in his cheeks. Merlin, he was gorgeous. How could anyone resist a smile like that?

'Just thinking about the train ride back to Hogwarts after Christmas in our first year.' He replied.

Pyxis smiled. It was from then that she knew that James was going to be one of her best friends for a long time. They had sung together and she'd laughed and they just clicked, they never seemed to have to put effort into their conversations. Pyxis was still wondering why she and James were sat at the overlook in the first place. She had badgered Dominique but she had refused to say anything, she had just laughed lightly, tapped her nose and smiled at Pyxis knowingly. Pyxis decided to push the subject.

'So Jamie, why are we here exactly?' she said, flashing him a grin.

'Can't two best friends just go for a midnight wander?'

'Yes but its usually four best friends.'

'Yeah but is it so weird just the two of us? I mean we hang out the two of us after quidditch and stuff and-' He stopped abruptly after seeing Pyxis raise her eyebrows in a disbelieving kind of way.

James' heartbeat sped up. His throat felt as it he had just swallowed sand. He breathed.

'I, uh, just wanted to kind of tell you something, maybe.' He said slowly, stammering.

Pyxis' stomach did a flip. She was glad she was sat down, otherwise she thought it would be like someone cast a jelly-legs jinx on her. She swallowed. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, she had pretty much accepted that she liked James by now, but she was still not sure about them actually being a couple. She worried that it could ruin their friendship, or that they would give it a go, then find it too weird because they were best friends. She kept a neutral expression.

'And what did you want to tell me?'

James looked into her eyes and the little voice in his head gave him some encouragement.  
Come on James, you can do this, you can tell her. You brought her to somewhere special, you made her laugh and smile. Now or Never, Come on James.

'Well, I just wanted to tell you that –'

James was interrupted by a crashing sound. They both stood up and looked back at Hogwarts. Any idea of romance had just been pushed out of their minds.

'Something's happening.'

'Dark forces, you don't think?' Pyxis breathed, stopping abruptly, afraid to say her fears out loud. They looked at each other, a mixture of panic and apprehension on their faces. They both whipped out their wands.

'C'mon.' said James firmly. The pair started to walk back towards the tunnel entrance when a blast of light knocked them backwards. Their wands flew from their hands and Pyxis landed several feet from James. He groaned as figures emerged from the direction of the tunnel entrance. Pyxis stared.

'Alec?' she called, no believing her eyes.

'Yes. ' Alec stated firmly.

The masked man behind Alec walked forward and picked up the teenagers' wands. He laughed.

'Finally. After all this planning. Finally! We get to have our revenge.'

James furrowed his brow.

'Revenge? What did we ever do to you?' James shouted, sounding a lot braver than he felt. He got to his feet.

'You? Nothing. You're nothing but a little blood traitor boy who was born to the wrong family.' responded the man.

'Pyxis..?' James trailed off.

Alec stepped forward.

'This has nothing to do with Pyxis. She's a Malfoy. She just got caught up in the wrong place. Pyxis is one of us.'

James looked at Pyxis, a mixture of confusion and betrayal on his face. That hurt Pyxis. She shook her head violently. How could James think that this had anything to do with her? Alec pointed his wand at James.

'Don't you get it yet Potter? Your father took away the Dark Lord. Now we're taking away something of his.' Realisation dawned on Pyxis' face.

'And wipe that betrayed puppy expression from your face. You look pathetic. She didn't know about the plan.' Alec turned to Pyxis. 'But now you do. You understand don't you? Why this has to be done? We are the same you and I. We're the next generation and we must follow in our fathers' footsteps.'

Fear gripped Pyxis' heart when she saw the determined expression on Alec's face. But she saw something else. There was some sort of fear there, and panic. A flicker of sympathy boiled within her.

'You don't have to do this Alec. We're not our parents, this is not our war.'

'It is our war! This isn't over!'

'The Dark lord has gone. Killing people won't change anything. Alec, I know you, you have friends who are not pureblood. You see how different our world is to theirs. This isn't us.'

Alec stared determinedly at James, not lowering his wand an inch. He was taking shallow breaths as if trying to calm himself. The masked man was outraged.

'You blood traitor!' he yelled at Pyxis. 'You know nothing. Potter must feel what it is like to have everything taken away. Do it boy.' He commanded Alec.

Alec gulped. Pyxis ignored the masked man.

'Alec, listen to me. You don't have to do this. No one's been hurt, you haven't done anything. Please. We're friends, allies in this.'

An expression of epiphany dawned on Pyxis' face. James had kept quiet during the whole exchange, his eyes only focused on the wand pointed at his throat. Even if he somehow managed to disarm Avery, then the masked man would still be able to send a curse first.

'I have to do this.' Replied Alec, he started to waved his wand.

'NO!' screamed Pyxis, tears now streaming down her face. 'Please, Alec don't do this. James had never done anything to you. Please don't.'

An odd expression crossed the masked man's face.

'You like him.' He stated. 'You Blood traitor! His family are responsible for the downfall of the Dark Lord and you want him! You little slut.' He shouted. The man raised his wand, striding over to Pyxis.

'Stop.' Commanded Alec. 'She isn't part of the plan. Do you really want to mess it up?'

The masked man breathed heavily, but returned to his previous position.

Shouts could be heard from the tunnel.

'Someone's coming, boy. Do it now.' Commanded the masked man.  
Alec breathed heavily and raised his wand.

'INTERNUM CRUENTATUR!'

James saw a flash of purple, closed his eyes and braced himself for the curse. Instead, it never came. He felt a body knock him to the floor. The masked man was dragging Alec away and they apparated. James looked down. Pyxis was lying in his lap, a steady stream of blood pouring from her mouth, nose and ears. There was a bleeding wound on her chest, where the curse had hit. Tears instantly fell down James' face.

'No!' he screamed. 'No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. Why did you jump in front? No.' he babbled, tears gushing from his eyes.

'One will die at the negligence of a friend or at the hands of one they called ally. I couldn't let you die.' Pyxis choked out, blood splattering everywhere.

'The prophecy.' Breathed James. 'No, this can't be no, you can't die, please.' He said pleadingly, cradling her body into his. He hear the sound of voices again.

'PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!' He screamed. Harry and Neville emerged from the darkness. 'DAD! PYXIS IS HURT!'  
Harry ran over to his son.

'Move James.' Harry commanded. He took his son's position. 'What was the curse?'

'Uh, Internum cruentatur.' He saw the look of panic on his father's face.

'NO! DAD, YOU HAVE TO HELP HER.'

Harry looked down at the girl, her eyes fell shut and she stopped moving. He picked her up, gathering her into his arms. He ignored his son completely, nodded to Neville and disapparated.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN. Cliffhanger. I would love to know what you thought of the last chapter and this one so please review! Will Pyxis survive? WHO KNOWS! Poor James!**

She opened her eyes. She was in a white room. No one was around. There were tubes sticking into her arm with purple liquid in them. Then it hit her. James. Where was James? Panic overtook her entire being, only focusing on finding James. She pulled the tubes out of her arm, without even registering the pain. She got up just as a nurse came into the room.

'Where's James?'

'You shouldn't be out of-' Pyxis cut her off

'Where is Jamie?' She demanded.

She pushed past the elderly woman, and ran into the corridor. She felt herself swaying on her feel, she had to focus to stay upright.. People surrounded her, trying to get her back to her bed. She didn't even realise that one of them was her father.

'No, Where is James? I need Jamie.' She screamed at them, pushing past them all.

'Pyxis!'

She turned around to see James rounding a corner. He looked exhausted. They stared at each other for a second then Pyxis ran to him. She jumped, threw her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her as she sobbed into the crook of his neck, with tears threatening to stream down his own face.

'Did she call him Jamie?' Harry Potter asked his wife. 'He only lets Lily call him that.'

'She did call him Jamie. Oh my..' Ginny Potter sighed.

'What?'

'Look at them Harry. Look at how James' has acted since it all happened, he wouldn't leave her side.'

She gave a sad, knowing smile. Ginny Potter had suddenly realised the scale of fierceness in which the two teenagers cared for each other. She remembered the countless amount of times she believed she would never see Harry again during the war. She remembered how much grief she had felt when she thought that he had died, the amount of sheer relief she felt when she finally embraced him again. She understood her son. He had watched her on the brink of death. She had watched his hard expression on his tear-stained face. She knew now that it wasn't just her son aching to see his best friend to get better, it was him needing the girl he loved to open her eyes.

James and Pyxis stayed wrapped up in each other for a few moments, basking in the utter relief at being reunited. James carried her back to her room and laid her down on the bed. Whilst the healers bustled in, performing some tests on Pyxis, James never let go of her hand, afraid that he would lose her again. After the healers had finished, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy entered the room.

'We want to keep her in for another night just for observation, but her vitals are good. However, she will have that scar for the rest of her life.' Said a healer.

Draco Malfoy shook hands with the healer and crossed over to sit on the other side of his daughter.

'What about Quidditch?' asked Pyxis as the healer was leaving.

James smiled, even after everything she'd been through, Pyxis was still making sure she could play in the cup final.

'You need to take it easy, no quidditch for at least two to three weeks.'  
She nodded and the healer left.

'Why don't we give them some privacy James?' asked Harry Potter pointedly.  
Pyxis and James exchanged a look, utterly terrified of leaving each other again.

'James..?'

James squeezed Pyxis' hand, and left the room with his father. Pyxis turned to face her father. He wore and expression of anger, one she rarely had seen on her father.

'You should never have been out of the castle so late at night. It was irresponsible, reckless.. And taking a curse for that boy, what were you thinking?' berated Draco.

'I'm sorry I left the castle, but I'm not sorry I took that curse for James.' Pyxis croaked. Draco's expression softened.

'I've never been more scared in my entire life.' whispered Draco, holding his daughter's hand tightly. He leant over and kissed her on the forehead.

'Please don't be so reckless ever again, If I had lost you-'

'You didn't'

'But I could have.'

There was a long silence. Draco held his daughter close to him. He had had a patronus sent from Harry Potter telling him to get to St. Mungos. When he arrived he had rushed to see his daughter, who was still covered in her own blood. The healers were performing all sorts of spells and placing tubes of magical liquid into her arms. Draco had crossed over to the Potters, demanding to know what happened to his little girl. Harry explained everything. He felt sick. In some twisted way, this was his fault. Who he was had caused his daughter to be fighting for her life. He had slumped into a chair. He had looked at the Potter boy, who was wearing the most distraught and utterly terrified face he had ever seen. And then Pyxis ignored everyone, even Draco and rushed into the boy's arms.

'So you and the Potter boy..?' Draco enquired to his daughter. Pyxis looked down.

'I don't know what we are.' She mumbled. 'All I know is the only thing I thought about was not letting him get hurt.'

'Draco nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead again. 'You'll be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I need you to keep safe. Please. It'll be more dangerous for you now more than ever.' Draco hugged his daughter and got up.

'Dad? I.. Tell me everything is going to be okay.'

Draco saw the fearful expression on his daughter's face.

'Of course everything will be okay.' Draco replied easily. He knew that what he just said hadn't been true but he didn't want his daughter to have to bear the anxiety and fear of what whatever was going to happen next. There were bound to be consequences, but no one was going to be touching his daughter ever again, Draco would make sure of that.

After her father had said his goodbyes, he went outside to talk to Mr Potter, and James returned to her room, grasping Pyxis' hand automatically. They looked into each other's eyes, expressing their relief without words. James dropped her hand and cupped her face. His lips crashed down onto hers. Their kiss was needy, the both of them desperate to pour all their feelings into this one kiss. It became more heated as James slid his tongue into Pyxis' mouth and danced with her own tongue. Pyxis' mind went numb. The kissing slowed to a stop and they placed their foreheads together. James didn't want to open his eyes, afraid that it was a dream, afraid that he would lose her if he opened his eyes. He fluttered his eyelids to see that she also had her eyes closed.

'Pyx..' Her eyes snapped open. James stared at those beautiful blue eyes so long he thought he'd get lost in them. 'I almost lost you, I should have protecte-'

'Stop.' Pyxis interrupted. 'This was my decision Jamie. And if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't do anything differently.'  
Tears welled up in James' eyes. The image of Pyxis' lifeless body haunted him.

'I don't ever want to lose you, I can't lose you.' choked James, as a tear trickled down his face. Pyxis pulled him in to a tight hug. They cried and held each other. They hugged for a long time, neither of them wanting to let go.

'Ahem'

They broke apart to see Mr Potter standing in the doorway.

'Pyxis, you'll be staying here another night and returning to school tomorrow around noon. If not myself, another Auror will be here to oversee your return.'

'Thank you Mr Potter. For everything.' Without him, Pyxis wouldn't be sitting here right now with James. For that, she was grateful.

'James, I'll send you back over now and the-'

'No. I'm not leaving. I'll go back with Pyx tomorrow. I'm not leaving her again.' James retorted defensively, holding Pyxis' hand tight.

'James you hav-'

'No dad. I'm not leaving.' James said, cutting his father off.

Harry looked at the determined look in his son's eyes. He knew that look. He had seen it on James' face all of his life. Once James was that determined, nothing Harry or Ginny could say would change his mind. Harry knew the only way he would be getting James to return and stay at Hogwarts was if he made him unconscious until Pyxis was there herself.

'Fine. There's aurors posted by the door. I'll be here tomorrow to make sure you get back okay.'

'Dad, I-' James struggled with words to say. 'Thank you.'

Harry hugged his son.

'I will always be here if you need me. I'm just so grateful that you're not hurt.' Harry said into the ear of his son. Harry nodded to Pyxis and left the room.

'I'm really tired.' yawned Pyxis, the exhaustion now catching up with her.

'Move over then.' Pyxis shifted herself over to allow James to fit onto the bed.  
She curled into James' chest and he put his arms around her. He finally felt at ease. James pulled the blanket up over them both, and they fell asleep, exhausted


End file.
